Just One Night
by elsiecarson
Summary: Boyd and Grace are spending a quiet evening at home, for once, when the doorbell rings. Sometimes a daughter just needs to talk to her mom, but she's surprised to meet Boyd.
1. I Needed to Be Here

Grace and Boyd are sitting cuddled on the couch with a glass of red wine each when the doorbell rings. This is the reason they decided to move into Grace's house, when they decided to move in together, because she gets visitors. "I'll go." Grace extricates herself from Boyd's arms, sets her wine down and goes to the front door. She's surprised to see her daughter on her doorstep. "Ellie! Honey, it's so good to see you! What's up?" Grace asks hugging her daughter.

Ellie nearly dissolves in tears when she sees her mum. "Can I come in mum? I really need to talk to you. It's important."

"Of course sweetheart. Come on in. Pardon the mess. It's been a crazy week." Grace ex orts her daughter into the sitting room.

Ellie immediately spots Boyd and says, "Oh mum, I'm sorry! If I'd known you were with your boyfriend I wouldn't have come!"

"Ellie it's alright! You're my daughter; you're allowed to be here whenever you like." Grace says seriously. "Ellie, this is Peter Boyd. Boyd, this is my daughter Ellie."

"Ellie, it's a pleasure to meet you. Your mother has told me a great deal about you. I have to say it's been a long time since anyone has described me as someone's boyfriend." Boyd teases Ellie.

"It's very nice to meet you, Peter. Can I ask you something?" Ellie asks Boyd.

"Of course you can Ellie." Boyd says politely. He doesn't want to put her off, at least not yet.

"Why does mum call you Boyd? It seems an odd habit it have." Ellie asks Peter.

"She started calling me Boyd when we first started working together. She's continued to call me that ever since. I've never particularly like the name Peter anyway." Boyd explains to Ellie. "I think that I'll head up to bed and leave you two ladies to talk. Don't stay up too late, Grace. We have to be up early for work in the morning."

"Mum! You are scandalous! Peter moved in and you haven't even told me about him!" Ellie sounds shocked. "You might as well stay, Boyd. Mum will tell you when she comes up to bed."

Boyd sits back down next to Grace. He sips his red wine. "What's wrong Ellie? You seem out of sorts." Grace prompts her daughter gently.

"Jim left me! I couldn't stay in the house for now. It was too emotional for me. I thought I'd come home for a while. Is that alright with you?" Ellie asks as she sits across from her mother.

"That's fine, you can always come home. I hope you know that. Grace says gently. She can tell that her daughter is very emotional.

"I hope this hasn't ruined any plans, romantically, Boyd by being here. I'll make breakfast for you in the morning. It's the least I can do." Ellie offers.

"That's sweet of you, Ellie. Romantic plans on weekdays are slim to none so I wouldn't worry. You know where your room is so you can go up whenever you're ready. Do you want a glass of wine?" Grace asks.

Ellie sighs heavily. "That sounds great. Thanks mum."


	2. Don't Be Hasty

Grace goes into the kitchen and comes back with a wine glass. She pours Ellie a glass of wine and passes it to her. "Why did Jim leave?"

"Jim left because he's been cheating on me. I actually kicked him out, but I couldn't stay in the flat. I just needed some time away from there. I might actually sell it and find a place on my own." Ellie sips her wine and sinks back in her chair.

"Don't make any hasty decisions, Ellie. You've been in that flat for a long time." Grace reassures her daughter.

"I know mum. That's why I'm taking some time away from the situation." Ellie says seriously.


	3. She's Going to Judge Us

"I just have to tell you that Boyd's mother is arriving for a visit tomorrow. The house will be crowded, but we'll be okay. I've never met her before." Grace tells her daughter.

"Are you nervous, mum?" Ellie asks as she sips her wine.

"I'm on the verge of panic stricken at this point. Boyd's mother arrives in less than 24 hours and every moment that her visit gets closer I get more nervous. I hate this moment. I was so nervous before I met your dad's family, Ellie." Grace says seriously. "This is a very big moment for us."

"Mum, you'll be fine. You can deal with anything. You just need to trust yourself." Ellie smirks at how stressed her mum seems. "Boyd, come on back me up here. She'll be fine, right? You're not worried are you?"

"Don't look at me. I'm more stressed than Grace is. In fact, she's really not helping the situation at all. My mother is a tyrant and it's only gotten worse as she got older." Boyd is getting more tense with every moment that passes.

"I can't believe you two! You're grown adults. Boyd's mother can't control you anymore. You shouldn't be scared of her. It's not her opinion that matters. You just have to be honest with her. I hardly know Boyd, but I can tell her loves you, mum, and that's special. If Boyd's mum is observant she'll be able to see how much you love each other." Ellie is surprised by her mum's reaction.

Grace sighs heavily as Boyd puts his arm around her shoulders. "I know you're right, Ellie, but it's been forty years since I've had to do this. Meeting a whole new family is not easy. It's harder now since I'm more set in my ways. This whole relationship is harder now that I'm older and have a set routine. We've had little frustrations throughout our relationship because of our quirks and the things that have to be just so." Grace tells her daughter. Boyd chuckles at Grace's words. She's understating the circumstances slightly.

"Mum, if you panic like this when you meet Boyd's mum you're only going to make it worse. You have to be calm, composed, and sure of what you want. You have to be firm with Boyd's mum." Ellie says gently.

"Ellie's right Grace. This is up to us. We have to prove to my mum that this is serious. Our biggest problem if going to be convincing her that us living together is okay with us and that judging us is not an option." Boyd says firmly.

"Oh God, she is going to judge us, isn't she? Her generation would never agree with living together instead of getting married." Grace stands up and paces the room with her wine glass in her hand.

"Mum stop a minute! Look at Boyd. Do you love him?" Ellie asks seriously. Grace blushes as she looks at Boyd before she nods. "That's the only thing that matters. You have to remember that. You have to stay strong through this."

"Grace listen to me. My mother is going to try to destroy what we have, but I won't let her. I love you, Grace. I got you a present because I know how stressed you've been. Wait right here." Boyd kisses Grace softly and goes to where his overcoat is hanging. Ellie watches Boyd pull a small necklace box out of his pocket. He walks back into the sitting room. "Open it."

Grace is surprised that Boyd is being so romantic. It's not his usual way of doing things. Grace carefully unwraps the package Boyd gave her. She opens the box and is surprised when she sees how beautiful and expensive the necklace appears to be. It's clear that he designed it for her. The necklace is a pendant combining her birthstone and his with a couple of diamonds. "Boyd, it's beautiful. It's an absolutely love way of expressing our love without being over about it. Will you put it on for me?" Grace asks as she passes Boyd the box.

"Of course." Boyd says as he carefully removes the necklace and undoes the clasp. He places the delicate chain around her neck and clasps it at the back. He lets the chain fall against Grace's skin before he kisses her cheek.

Ellie walks over to look at her mother's new piece of jewellery. "Oh mum, it's so pretty! Well done Boyd! You did an excellent job picking this out." Ellie gentle touches the pendant at her mother's neck.

"Thank you, Ellie. That's a great compliment." Boyd yawns and sets his wine glass down. "Right, I'm off to bed. It's nice to meet you, Ellie."

"I'll be up soon Boyd. I'll just finish my glass of wine." Grace says over her shoulder.

"Okay, not a problem. Love you." Boyd says quietly. Grace hears his footsteps on the stairs moments later.


	4. I Like Him

"He's lovely mum. He seems to think the world of you which shows good judgement. It seems like a really good situation for you. I'm glad you found someone after dad. He seems to be taking good care of you. Are you happy mum?" Ellie asks as she moves over and sits next to her mum.

"Yes, I am happy. For the first time since you dad died I'm really happy and I feel really secure in myself. He makes me feel so beautiful. It's the first time in a long time I've felt that way." Grace smiles and sips her wine.

"I'm really happy for you, mum. I think this is really good for you. Jim and I started saying a year and a half ago that you should find someone new." Ellie says seriously. She's so happy that she and her mum have such a close relationship and they can talk openly about everything.

Grace sets her empty wine glass down on the coffee table. "Thanks love. Your acceptance means a lot to me. Now, I'm off to bed. I'm going to set the alarm, but you feel free to stay up."

"Okay mum. What time do you have to be at work? I really want to make you and Boyd breakfast." Ellie asks after she finishes her wine.

"We have to be at work at 9:00, so we have to leave at 8:15 in the morning. You don't have to make us breakfast on a work day. Why don't you make us breakfast on a weekend day so you don't have to get up so early?" Grace suggests.

"That sounds like a better plan. Night mum, see you tomorrow." Ellie says sweetly.

"Good night sweetheart. Turn out the lights before you go to bed please." Grace says as she leaves the room.


	5. Talk to Me

Grace climbs the stairs to the bedroom she shares with Boyd. She's expecting the lights to be off and Boyd to be asleep when she goes into the room, but he's not. He's sitting up reading the case file for the current case they're working on. He looks so handsome, with his bare chest, wearing his pyjama pants. "You better not go down to breakfast looking like that tomorrow morning and I hope you're not planning to dress like that when your mother is here." Grace teases as she enters the room.

"Hi to you too. No, I'm not planning to dress like this when my mother is visiting. She'd be shocked." Boyd looks up from his reading.

Grace goes over to her wardrobe and pulls out her purple nightgown. She changes out of her work outfit and lets the fabric slide down her body. She goes into the bathroom and washes her face and brushes her teeth before she comes back into the bedroom.

"You look beautiful, Grace. I can't believe I'm so lucky as to be with you." Boyd says as Grace climbs into bed next to him. He kisses the top of her head as she cuddles into Boyd's arms.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be. It's nice to see Ellie, but I wish she'd called first. It will be interesting to have your mother and my daughter staying at the same time." Grace says tiredly.

"Well, life certainly won't be dull around here for a little while. My mum wanted to meet your kids, so she'll at least be able to meet Ellie. Did you really tell your kids they could come home whenever they wanted?" Boyd asks Grace.

"Yes, I did. This is their childhood home. I told them if they ever need to come home for any reason I'd be here for them. I never wanted my kids to feel like they didn't have somewhere to come home to when they needed. That's why I didn't downsize when my kids move out." Grace explains to Boyd.

"You're so good with your kids, Grace. When Ellie showed up tonight you never questioned why she was here. You just accepted that she needed to be here." Boyd compliments Grace.

"That is my job as a mother, Boyd. I would never turn my kids away, but they also have to face the consequences of their actions." Grace says seriously. You're never not a parent after the first day."

Boyd smiles at Grace before he leans over and turns out the light. He pulls the blankets up around them and Grace snuggles close to Boyd. He's always so much warmer than she is. Boyd kisses Grace good night and is surprised when she deepens the kiss. "Grace, your daughter is here."

"Just kiss me Boyd. That's all I want." Grace says quietly. She's upset about what her daughter told her when she came in. She knows that Boyd can make her feel better.

Boyd smiles because he knows what Grace wants. She wants a cuddly night and a night full of kisses. When she has a bad day she likes to cuddle with him and relax. He softly kisses her and runs his hands up and down her back. "I love you, Grace."

"I love you too, Boyd. Thank you for being so sweet to my daughter. I really appreciate what you're doing for me." Grace says sweetly.

"I'd do anything for you, Grace. Now, let's get some sleep. We have to work tomorrow." Boyd kisses Grace and gets comfortable.

Grace rolls over to face the same way as Boyd. Boyd pulls her against him. Grace shifts slightly to get more comfortable. She feels Boyd tense slightly behind her. "Is your back bothering you, Boyd?"

"Yeah, I tweaked it at the crime scene today." Boyd admits to Grace.

"Why didn't you say something? I wouldn't have made you sit on the couch for that long if I'd known. You have to tell me these things." Grace sounds concerned.

"My back's always going to be a problem, Grace. I've been to so many doctors that have told me my back can't be fixed. I just have to cope with the pain." Boyd says seriously.

"Oh Boyd, you have to be more careful. I don't want you to be in pain." Grace says sweetly.

"I know, but I don't want my pain in my back to prevent us from doing the things we want to do. I don't want to be a little old man." Boyd complains.

"You're not a little old man. It's just an injury. You can't prevent that. You just have to deal with it. It's something you can cope with if you're careful." Grace says seriously. She wants Boyd to be able to walk straight in 10 years.

"I know Grace. Let's not worry about my back now. We have to worry about my mother first. Let's get some sleep." Boyd murmurs sleepily.

Grace smiles in the dark. Boyd has been so sweet since he found out how nervous she is about his mother's visit. She hears her daughter come up the stairs and suddenly she's less worried about tomorrow's visit because she knows her daughter and Boyd will protect her. She falls asleep happily in Boyd's arms.


	6. What are You Up To?

Grace wakes up to the smell of coffee and sausages. She's surprised since she thought Ellie wasn't getting up early this morning. She gets out of bed and pulls her warm robe on before she goes down to the kitchen. Boyd is standing at the stove with an apron over his dress shirt. "What is all this about?" Grace asks as she puts her arms around Boyd's waist from behind.

"I thought I'd make you a nice breakfast as a treat before we meet mother later today." Boyd explains to Grace. He turns the sausages over and sips his coffee.

"That's very sweet of you, Boyd." Grace pours herself a cup of coffee.

"Can you get me the eggs, Grace? There's fruit salad on the table." Boyd says to Grace.

"You've been busy already this morning. What time were you awake?" Grace asks pulling eggs out of the fridge.

"I didn't look at the clock, but it was before the newspaper was delivered." Boyd yawns tiredly.

"You're nervous about today, aren't you? I didn't think you would be." Grace asks carefully. She doesn't want to push him into saying something he doesn't want to.

"Yeah, I am nervous. My mother doesn't hold back from saying anything." Boyd cringes.

"We'll be okay, Boyd. We just need to be on our best behaviour with your mother. We just need to stick together. I love you." Grace stands on tiptoe and kisses Boyd's cheek.

"Thanks Grace. I love you too." Boyd turns and kisses Grace on the lips. Just as Grace relaxes into the kiss Ellie comes into the kitchen.


	7. Family Conversation

"Morning, you two." Ellie says happily when she sees her mum.

Boyd clears his throat and turns back to his cooking and Grace immediately blushes knowing she's been caught. "Morning love." Grace says as she sits down at the table with her coffee.

"Mum, you don't need to be embarrassed by your actions. It's nice to see you so happy. It's been a long time since I've seen you like this. You used to be like this with dad all the time." Ellie pours herself a cup of coffee.

"Do you want some breakfast, Ellie? There's enough here for you." Boyd asks from the stove.

"Yes, thank you, Boyd." Ellie says with a smile. Boyd's being very sweet to her.

"Here Grace. I hope your eggs are okay. I'm never sure how hard the yolks are in the middle." Boyd sets a plate down in front of Grace and kisses her cheek. Boyd sets another plate in front of Ellie. He then sits down with his own breakfast.

Grace cuts into her eggs and is happy when the yolk doesn't run onto the plate. The kitchen is quiet and Grace could easily fall asleep. She sips her coffee and watches Boyd. He has his glasses sitting on the end of his nose and he is reading the newspaper. He grumbles under his breath about an article he's reading.

"Mum, when is Boyd's mother arriving? I should be here when she arrives." Ellie asks her mum.

"We're picking her up at King's Cross at 2:30, so we should be back here by 3:00, 3:15 at the latest." Grace thinks carefully about what Boyd's mother told him about the time of her train.

"Okay, I'll make sure I'm home by then. I'll be interested to meet her." Ellie says seriously.

"Mm, so will I. She must be a very strong woman." Grace sets her empty coffee cup down.

"Why must she be a strong woman? Because she has to put up with me?" Boyd teases Grace.

"Yes, partially, but mostly because she gave you your convictions and they're so strong. She made you who you are." Grace says seriously.

"Oh sure, give my mum all the credit for who I am. That's so typical of your feminist side, Grace." Boyd teases.

"Well, you two seem to be much more positive about this than you were last night." Ellie says to her mum and Boyd.

"We had a chance to talk rationally about everything. We realized we're grown-ups and my mother can't intimidate me anymore. We have to be strong and stand up to her." Boyd says plainly.

"That's a much better attitude than the one the two of you had last night. I'm glad the two of you have resolved any worries you had." Ellie says gently.

"Well, I still have some worries, but I know that Boyd will defend me. I can't be scared of Boyd's mother for any reason." Grace says seriously.

"Good for you, mum. Be brave. Boyd and I will be behind you if Mrs Boyd decides to attack you in any way." Ellie says seriously.

"Thanks Ellie. Listen, I'm going to go up and get dressed for work. You stay as long as you like today. I'll give you a spare key while you're here so you can come and go as you please. I don't want you to be tied to the house when we're not here." Grace heads back upstairs to get dressed. She picks out a black skirt and a purple sweater. She loves this sweater. She gets dressed and goes into the bathroom to put her make-up on.


	8. Tie or No Tie?

Boyd climbs the stairs to the bedroom. He stands in the doorway to the bathroom to watch Grace for a moment. She's so beautiful. He pulls his charcoal grey suit jacket on as he watches Grace. "Grace, tie or no tie?"

"No tie. You look more handsome without a tie." Grace turns towards Boyd and strokes his cheek. "Is this outfit okay to meet your mother?"

"You look beautiful, Grace. Now, I'm going to give you a piece of advice. Don't listen to my mother's criticism. She tends to be unnecessarily harsh about people's appearances. Don't pay it any mind." Boyd says seriously.

"Thank you for the advice, Boyd. I can guarantee that I'm going to need some reassurance if your mum's like that. This isn't going to be easy for me." Grace says honestly.

"I know, Grace. I'd make love to you every moment of the day if I thought it would help. I'm going to say thank you in advance for putting up with my mother." Boyd says sweetly.

"I would do anything for you, Boyd. I hope you know that." Grace walks over to Boyd and kisses him as she stands on tiptoe.

"Grace, you're fantastic. I don't deserve your loyalty. We'll be okay. Just give my hand a squeeze when you need some reassurance. I'm here for you." Boyd holds Grace tightly.

"You're right. We'll be here for each other through this. Are you ready to go?" grace asks gently.

"Yeah, let's go to work. The case will distract me from my mother's visit." Boyd sighs heavily.


	9. Tension

"Ellie, we're going!" Grace calls as she pulls her coat on and picks up her briefcase.

"Okay mum, see you later! I love you!" Ellie calls from the kitchen. She's on her second cup of coffee.

"Love you too, sweetheart." Grace calls back. "I left a key on the front table in the hall."

"Thanks mum." Ellie calls and Grace can hear the smile in her voice.

Grace and Boyd go and get in the car. "She's really sweet, Grace. She's been nothing but wonderful with me right from the start."

"She just wants me to be happy. She could tell when she walked in last night how happy I was and how much we love each other. She told me after Jack died that I have to keep living my life. She used my own expertise against me for once." Grace says wistfully.

"You're lucky, Grace. Your daughter clearly loves you very much." Boyd sounds emotional.

"We've always been very close. She looks out for me. I always thought it was supposed to be me doing that for her." Grace says gently.

"Kids always surprise you, whether it's in a good way or a bad way, they always are a surprise. She's great Grace. You and Jack did an excellent job." Boyd praises Grace. He's trying to do that as much as possible before she meets his mother. This whole day has him on edge.

Grace looks over at Boyd and the tension is radiating off him. She knows he's nervous about his mother coming to visit, but she doesn't know if he's nervous for himself or her. She knows that he wants this to go smoothly, but she also knows he doesn't think that's going to happen. Some of the things he's been saying since he told her his mother was coming to visit have given her that impression. She's actually more nervous when Boyd is quiet than when he's shouting. Brooding is not a good sign from Boyd. At least if he's yelling he's letting his feelings out. Bottling his feelings up doesn't usually end well for those around him. The tension in the car is palpable and Grace is grateful when they finally arrive at the office and she can escape to the relative safety of her office.


End file.
